


Perks of the Job

by BlueLionWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Bigotry & Prejudice, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionWrites/pseuds/BlueLionWrites
Summary: If you had told Lance that the Gods were smiling down on him on this fateful day and that the most perfect omega he had ever seen was to, quite literally, fall into his lap, Lance would’ve laughed and told you that you were insane.However, that is indeed, exactly what happened at almost 9 o’clock on a seemingly ordinary Monday morning.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Perks of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies!
> 
> This is my piece for the Shance Holiday Exchange for Leloqier over on Tumblr. I really enjoyed writing this piece and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much!! I chose the prompt of Omegaverse with Alpha!Lance, Omega!Shiro + prejudice against omegas :)

“Fuck, I‘m gonna be late” Shiro cursed, dodging and weaving through the morning rush of 9 to 5ers getting their fix of overpriced caffeine before they headed into work for the day. 

His carefully slicked back hair was mussed, strands of his white forelock falling across his forehead and he was almost positive he had begun to sweat through the scent-blocking gel he used to pass as a beta. 

The Sincline Corporation was a massive multinational conglomerate that dealt with the creation of specialised medical equipment for hospitals all across the country and internationally and Shiro was applying for a position as the personal assistant to one of the lead creators for the company in the hopes of getting a leg up in such a lucrative industry. 

Lance almost broke into song as he took the first sip of his coffee, a blissful sigh leaving his lips at the taste bursting on his tongue as he exited Balmera, a hip new coffee joint that made the best coffee on the planet according to Lance who was an avid caffeine-intake expert.

Waving goodbye to Shay, the owner, Lance stepped out onto the pathway to walk the last five blocks to his office building only to be bowled flat to the ground by... the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen.

Lance was awestruck, blinking up at the beautiful man straddling his lap, entirely unhelpful as he tried to clamber off of Lance with minimal success.

“Oh god, Sir, are you alright? I’m so sorry. Sir?”

Lance’s coffee cup was empty, the plastic cup rolling down the street like a New York style tumbleweed, its contents soaking into a blue button-down that looked as if it had once cost more than Shiro's first car. 

Lance was simply thankful that he’d been persuaded by Shay to try their new caramel iced coffee instead of the scalding latte he usually went with. 

“Sir? Hello? Are you alright?” Shiro waved his hand in front of Lance’s face frantically. 

Lance was stunned silent by the beautiful man, literally, on top of him, a feat not easily achieved as he always had something to say at every available opportunity. 

His eyes raked over mussed black and white hair and a broad physique and his scent... Lance was pretty sure he was drooling, it was the most incredible thing he had ever smelled, like the earth before it rains and a fresh cup of black coffee, even under the chemical scent of blockers he smelled divine. 

Lance snapped out of his trance when the omega’s weight lifted off of him.

“Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?” Lance asked concernedly, blinking away the fog as he was hauled to his feet. 

“What? Me? Oh yeah, I’m fine. I’m so sorry for running into you and falling on top of you… uh. Here’s my card, I’ll pay to have your suit cleaned but I really must go” the stranger took off, disappearing into the crowd, leaving Lance soaking wet and wondering if he would ever see the beautiful omega again. 

Shiro took off without a second glance behind him, brushing off the dust and dirt from his knees and cursing himself for his clumsiness as he went. After a few more blocks he almost screeches to a stop, combing back his hair with his fingertips until it looked somewhat more presentable and straightened his tie as he pushed open the tall, glass doors and headed for the front desk. 

A respectable looking beta woman, Nadia, as her name tag read, looked up at him with an expectant smile. 

“Hi, I have a meeting with Mr McClain at 9:00 regarding the personal assistant position?” 

“Of course, Mr..?”

“Shirogane. Takashi is my first name though”.

“Ah! Of course, Mr Shirogane. You’ll need this”, she rifled through the drawer to her right, procuring him a laminated pass with the word VISITOR written in blue hooked to a simple, black lanyard. “Just head to the elevators to your left and take the ride up to the 53rd floor. Mr McClain’s secretary will direct you from there”. 

“Thank-you so much” Shiro smiled, nodding his thanks again as he makes his way through security and into the lift. 

Shiro checked over his appearance once more in the mirrors that lined the walls, wanting to make a great first impression and nodding to himself when he found his reflection acceptable. 

After what felt like an eternity in the lift, with people coming and going at almost every stop, it finally reached the 53rd floor. 

“This is it” Shiro affirmed, squaring his shoulders and striding out into the lobby, awed by the beautiful décor; the pale beachwood floors, the stunning photographs on the walls and the tall desk at the front-most entrance were the first things he noticed. 

“Hi there” Shiro speaks up, stepping closer to the front desk with a warm smile down at the secretary. “My name is Takashi, I have a meeting scheduled with Mr McClain at 9am?”

The secretary, a narrow faced man with long white hair rolls his eyes before checking through his books with a sneer. “Yes, here you are. Go sit in the waiting room over there”, he gestured vaguely to his right with a noncommittal flick of his wrist. 

Shiro frowns, wondering what he could have possibly done during the thirty seconds of conversation he’d engaged in with the secretary who was clearly an alpha, to irritate him so much. 

He smiles anyway and nods his thanks, missing the way the alpha’s nostrils flare as he catches Shiro’s scent, dulled beneath the remnants of the blocker gel.

“As I thought… You’re just an omega” the alpha scoffs, “You should probably just give up now and go home. Omegas aren’t fit to be in the workplace after all and for someone your age, I don’t understand why you aren’t at home looking after a litter”. 

Shiro had stopped dead and could tell his mouth was agape as he registered the filth this alpha was spewing. So blindsided that he didn’t even know how to move. 

It was no secret that many alphas tended to think themselves better than the other classes and that omegas were good for nothing more than serving an alphas every need and giving birth to litters of pups, which is a far out-dated notion that Shiro resented immensely. 

“I imagine no alpha would want you anyway” the alpha continued on his tirade, “You’re far too tall and muscular and definitely too old to start bearing pups now. They’d probably all come out defected anyway so I suppose it isn’t much of a loss”.

Shiro could feel himself turning red with fury. How dare this alpha he barely even knew attack him like this. It was uncalled for after all and entirely unprofessional. If this was what the secretary was like, he couldn’t wait to see how his potential future boss acted. 

The torrent of assault continued on for more than half an hour, Shiro’s watch ticking over to 9:37 and still the boss hadn’t shown his face. Shiro was beginning to lose any semblance of patience he had had when he first entered the building and was preparing ways to get away with murder when the elevator finally dinged. 

Lotor was too deep into his tirade to hear it and Shiro was too angry and hurt to look up. 

“I suppose an omega like you would do well in the breeding houses though. The alphas that frequent establishments like that do enjoy breaking the omegas and I’m sure they’d see you as an interesting challenge”. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Lance demanded, storming towards Lotor with the wrath of an army, his scent only making it clear that he was both an alpha and a furious one at that. 

“I was simply telling this omega here to go home as he didn’t stand a chance of finding employment here, not when he should be at home pleasing an alpha and having pups like a good, little omega”.  
“Is that true?” Lance asks in a calmer tone, reminding Shiro of the calm receding waters before a tsunami strikes, demolishing everything in its path. 

“Of course it’s true, my father always told me that an omegas role in life is to-“

“I wasn’t asking you” Lance snaps, turning towards Shiro who still had his back to Lance, head dropped down as he struggled not to launch himself over the desk and strangle Lotor himself. 

Shiro nodded stiffly, “Yeah, that’s what he said. Among other things”, too furious to say anything more than that, arms crossed over his chest. 

Lance nodded, his features darkening with fury, “Lotor, you’re fired. I will not stand for this kind of behaviour in my office. Not now, not ever”.

Lotor’s face began to turn purple with rage and his mouth fell open, presumably to argue, his alpha-pride demanding he fight back against the other alpha. 

“Save your threats, Lotor. I’m far too valuable to this company for your father to fire me. Now get out. I’ll send you your things later”.

Zarkon Sincline owned and operated every facet of the Sincline Corporation as its Chairman but his wife and co-Chairman, Honerva Sincline, thought it would be best for their son to learn some humility and forced him into a menial secretarial job which he absolutely loathed.

Lotor stormed out of the office, slamming the elevator button repeatedly, as if doing so would magically make it arrive faster. Eventually the elevator doors opened and he stomped his way inside, snarling one last time at Lance and Shiro before the doors slid shut. 

“I’m really sorry about that and about being late Mr Shirogane. I had an incident involving my coffee this morning and had to go home and change”. 

Shiro spun around fast enough to burn the rubber on his soles, eyes meeting with Lance’s in shock. 

“It’s you” Lance breathes, a smile cutting across his face.

“You” Shiro’s face falls, “Oh god I’m so sorry, Sir. I wasn’t watching where I was going this morning, I was so focused on getting here for the interview and-

“Whoa whoa, easy big man, it’s not a problem. No harm done after all” Lance grins boyishly, an expression that didn’t really seem befitting of someone of Lance’s position in such a well-off company, “Now come on through and we’ll get this interview started and perhaps, afterward, I could take you out for coffee to make up for what happened with Lotor?”

“As long as you let me pay, that way I can make up for knocking you to the ground and making you spill your coffee everywhere”.

“You have yourself a deal Mr Shirogane”.

Five Years Later ~

“Daddy, daddy, tell me the story of how you and Papa met again” Hikari giggled, hands clutched around her stuffed dolphin she’d gotten that day from their trip to the zoo. 

“Okay monkey, let’s get you into bed first” Shiro coos, grabbing the little girl by her ankles and swinging her upside down until she screeches with laughter.

Hikari was their daughter, three years old and always keeping Shiro and Lance on their toes but there was certainly never a dull moment in their house. Lance chose to be a stay at home dad, caring for their daughter while Shiro strived forward in his career, working up to becoming the lead product designer for the Sincline Corporation. 

Their reversed roles were often the topic between gossip-mongers and traditionalists but honestly, Shiro wouldn’t change a thing about their life, even if he was about to tell his husband that a new pup would be joining their family in a matter of months but for now, his priority was story time with their little girl.

“Papa and I met on a Monday morning…”


End file.
